Camera networks are now located virtually everywhere, from video surveillance cameras in factories, parking lots, highways, and banks, to cameras in smart homes for safety and elderly/kinder care, to cameras in smart meeting rooms for tele-presence and augmented reality. Tens of millions of such networked cameras are being installed every year to ensure sufficient coverage, yet blind spots still remain an issue.